Sommeil
by Diabella
Summary: Hermione arrive en avance au square Grimmault... one shot


**Salut ! Me revoilà avec une tite histoire ! Un one shot...**

**Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ! **

**Bonne lecture et laissez moi vos impressions s'il vous plait ... **

**Bisous**

**Diabella**

**

* * *

**

Sommeil

_Je regarde la mer et je ne vois que toi. Je regarde le ciel, et c'est un chien qui apparaît dans les nuages. La nuit, c'est pire. Je rêve de toi. Tu hantes tout ce qui peut être hanté. Dans dix heures, je sais que je vais venir te retrouver à Grimault Place, et j'ai peur. Peur de ne pas réussir à articuler le moindre mot en te voyant, peur de bafouiller, peur de ne pas être capable de réprimer mes pulsions. Oh oui, je t'aime. C'est même plus qu'une certitude à l'heure qu'il est._

_Mes parents me trouvent changée. Ils disent que j'ai perdu beaucoup de poids, trop selon ma mère. Nous sommes allées faire les boutiques toutes les deux hier et elle a insisté pour que je refasse toute ma garde robe. Je lui ai pourtant dit qu'à Poudlard, on ne portait pas souvent de vêtements moldu, mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre. J'espère que je te plairais._

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'écris. Je sais que tu ne liras jamais ces lignes, mais elles me font du bien. J'essaye sans arrêt de ne pas penser à toi. Je prends des livres et les dévore les uns après les autres, mais rien n'y fait, tu es omniprésent. _

La jeune fille brune referma son précieux carnet et le rangea dans sa valise déjà prête pour son séjour chez Sirius. Hermione savait bien qu'elle n'aurait pas dû accepter son invitation. D'autant plus que Rémus ne pouvait venir la chercher que le vendredi matin, soit deux jours avant l'arrivée de Harry, Ron et sa famille. Mais elle ne pouvait manquer une telle occasion de revoir tout le monde, y comprit Sirius.

Hermione ferma les yeux un instant et reprit son souffle. Elle était tellement nerveuse qu'elle en était devenue affreusement maladroite. Ses parents, inquiets, avaient fini par en conclure que c'était à cause de sa dernière année d'étude et donc des examens qu'elle aurait à passer en fin d'année. Elle ôta ses vêtements et se mit en pyjama avant de grimper dans son lit. Pour une fois, elle ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir.

A sept heures, le réveil se mit en marche. La main d'Hermione s'abattit lentement dessus. La jeune fille se leva, s'étira, bailla et gagna silencieusement la cuisine. Ses parents ne travaillaient pas aujourd'hui et il ne fallait pas qu'elle les réveille avant de quitter la maison. Elle mangea quelques toasts et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain. Elle prit une longue douche chaude et pria une énième fois pour que tout se passe bien.

Evidemment, elle était prête une heure en avance. Elle s'installa donc dans le salon, ses bagages près d'elle, et ouvrit un livre de magie ancestrale. Elle ne prêtait aucune attention aux informations qu'il contenait et finit par se rendre compte qu'elle lisait la même ligne depuis une dizaine de minutes lorsque quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Elle se hâta d'aller ouvrir. Comme elle le supposait, c'était Rémus. Elle l'invita à entrer et lui proposa une tasse de thé qu'il accepta de bon cœur. Hermione en profita pour aller dire au revoir à ses parents, puis ils transplanèrent tous deux au square Grimault.

Lorsque Rémus poussa la porte, il remarqua qu'Hermione tremblait.

Tu as froid ? Nous sommes pourtant en plein été ! s'étonna-t-il.

Heu… Je crois que j'ai dû attraper un virus qui traînait ! mentit-elle.

Le loup garou l'invita à entrer en première et elle se retrouva rapidement face à Sirius. On aurait pu croire qu'elle s'y serait attendue, mais visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas. Elle devint d'abord toute rouge, puis blanche comme un linge avant de perdre l'équilibre. Sirius la rattrapa de justesse.

Heureusement que je n'ai pas perdu mes réflexes ! s'exclama l'ancien maraudeur. Est-ce que ça va Hermione ? demanda-t-il à la jeune fille qui se redressa vivement.

Oui ! Oui ! Tout va bien ! Excuse-moi, je… Je dois être fatiguée, bafouilla-t-elle.

Hermione, tu devrais aller te reposer ! proposa Lupin. Sirius va te montrer ta chambre, j'ai encore quelques petites choses à faire. Je vous retrouve plus tard.

Il leur fit un signe de main et sortit transplaner.

Alors miss Granger, comment se sont passées vos vacances ? demanda Sirius en souriant.

« Si tu savais… Je n'ai fait que penser à toi, tout le temps, ça a été un vrai cauchemar ! » songea la jeune fille.

C'était sympa ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Ils arrivèrent au premier étage et Sirius passa devant. Hermione se surprit à regarder ses fesses se mouvoir dans son jean serré. Elle secoua alors brusquement la tête. Arrivés à destination, Sirius ouvrit la porte et la laissa passer devant lui. Elle n'hésita pas un instant, de peur d'avoir encore envie de regarder là où elle ne devait pas. Cette situation la mettait vraiment mal à l'aise.

C'est très bien ! Il y a même des étagères pour ranger mes bouquins ! dit-elle avec sérieux.

Je m'en doutais. J'ai choisi cette pièce spécialement pour toi ! Et j'ai fait en sorte que tu l'aies pour toi toute seule. Ginny aura celle de Fred et George.

Pourquoi ? Ils ne viennent pas ? demanda Hermione, surprise.

Non, d'après Molly, ils sont trop occupés avec leur boutique de farces et attrapes ! Ce que j'aimerai aller y jeter un œil, ajouta Sirius, l'air rêveur. Ils me font penser à James, Rémus et moi quand nous étions jeunes.

« J'aurai bien aimé te connaître quand tu étais jeune… Je suis sure que tu ne m'aurais même pas regardée… »

Hermione ? l'appela Sirius en agitant sa main devant le visage de la jeune fille.

Elle secoua la tête et Sirius éclata de rire en voyant son expression ailleurs.

Tu semblais bien loin ! Tu pensais à quoi ? Ou à qui, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, demanda-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Je… Je me demandais comment tu étais quand tu étais jeune ! déclara-t-elle avant d'avaler difficilement sa salive.

« Je n'aurais pas dû demander ça, je n'aurais pas dû… »

Et bien, commença-t-il, ne masquant pas son étonnement quant aux pensées de la jeune fille. Nous étions des petits malins ! Je crois que tu ne nous aurais pas apprécié !

« J'en étais sure ! »

Nous n'aimions pas les règlements, nous n'en faisions qu'à nos têtes ! C'était assez drôle ! continua-t-il.

« Et alors, moi aussi j'ai déjà agit contre le règlement, lorsqu'il y avait Ombrage par exemple » se remémora-t-elle silencieusement en s'énervant un peu.

Mais je ne veux pas t'embêter avec tout ça ! déclara Sirius en voyant qu'Hermione avait l'air agacée. Tu dois être fatiguée. Tu n'as pas ton brevet de transplanage depuis longtemps, le voyage a dû être éprouvant. Je vais te laisser t'installer. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je serais sûrement dans le salon.

Gênée, Hermione ne répondit pas et hocha simplement la tête en le regardant partir.

Une fois ses affaires rangées et ses livres déposés par ordre alphabétique sur les étagères, Hermione n'osa pas retourner voir Sirius. Elle décida donc de prendre son carnet et d'y écrire quelques mots.

_Sirius, nous sommes seuls dans ta grande maison et je ne suis même pas capable de venir te rejoindre dans le salon. Tu me fais peur ! Enfin, non ! On ne peut pas dire qu'il s'agisse de peur. C'est plutôt que tu m'intimides. Tout à l'heure, lorsque tu montais les marches devant moi, je me suis surprise à regarder ton postérieur. Je suis désolée… J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas ! Et que tu ne le sauras jamais ! Qu'est ce que tu penseras de moi… Tu me prendras pour une nymphomane et…_

Hermione ? appela Sirius en frappant trois coups brefs à la porte. J'ai préparé du thé et des gâteaux, si tu veux grignoter un peu en ma modeste compagnie, je t'attends en bas.

Et il repartit aussitôt.

_Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée d'aller te retrouver pour prendre le thé, mais, on n'a qu'une vie…_

Elle referma son carnet, le posa précieusement dans le tiroir de la table de nuit, se regarda dans le miroir pour se recoiffer un peu et descendit.

Je ne savais pas si tu viendrais me rejoindre ! déclara Sirius en soufflant sur sa tasse.

Merci pour le thé et les gâteaux.

Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Je n'ai pas osé rentrer. Je ne savais pas si tu dormais… expliqua-t-il.

J'étais en train d'écrire ce qui me passait par la tête ! Mais ne m'en demande pas plus, tu ne sauras rien, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment, en voyant qu'il s'apprêtait justement à lui demander.

Je suis curieux de nature !

Oh ! je suis sure que tu es une des personnes les mieux placées pour dire ce qu'il se passe dans la tête des filles ! s'exclama Hermione.

Comment ça ? demanda Sirius, ne voyant pas de quoi parlait la jeune fille.

J'ai entendu dire que tu étais un tombeur à Poudlard. Tu pouvais avoir toutes les filles que tu voulais ! expliqua Hermione en portant la tasse de thé à ses lèvres.

C'est vrai que j'ai connu quelques filles, mais pas tant qu'on le dit ! Et puis, je ne cherchais pas à les draguer ! C'est elles qui venaient à moi, se défendit Sirius.

Hermione but une gorgée de son thé et se brûla. Elle poussa un juron.

Et bien, miss Granger, ce n'est pas le genre de mot que l'on entend dans la bouche d'une jeune fille.

La jeune fille le regarda méchamment.

Très bien, très bien, je me tais.

Il la regarda encore quelques instants et éclata de rire. Hermione se tenait la lèvre. Il s'approcha alors lentement et murmura un sort qui fit apparaître une serviette humide. Il la posa sur la lèvre d'Hermione qui ferma les yeux au contact du froid. Sirius arrêta de rire. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que la Gryffondor ouvre les yeux et pose sa main sur celle de Sirius pour prendre la serviette. Il n'enleva pas sa propre main tout de suite, semblant ailleurs, noyé quelque part dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Elle détourna le regard et Sirius s'en alla rapidement.

Ils ne se virent plus jusqu'au dîné. Rémus était rentré et c'était lui qui était venu chercher Hermione dans sa chambre pour la prévenir qu'ils se mettaient à table. Timidement, la jeune fille l'avait suivi et s'était installée à la place qu'on lui avait réservée, à coté de Rémus, et face à Sirius. Le premier s'installa sans attendre et réclama sa pitance au chef qui l'apporta sans jeter le moindre regard à Hermione.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive à tous les deux ! Je suis parti trop longtemps ! s'exclama Rémus, ne comprenant pas l'ambiance mal à l'aise qui régnait dans la pièce. Ne me dites pas que vous vous êtes disputés !

Ni Sirius, ni Hermione ne répondit.

J'en conclu que c'est ça ! soupira Rémus.

Non, on ne s'est pas disputé, clamèrent les deux autres d'une même voix.

Leur regards se croisèrent et ils détournèrent tout deux vivement les yeux. Rémus le remarqua et, comprenant ce qu'il se passait, préféra changer de sujet.

Bien, Harry devrait arriver dans deux jours, c'est une bonne nouvelle n'est-ce pas ?

Oui, très bonne, déclara platement Sirius.

J'ai hate de le voir, ajouta Hermione sur le même ton.

Le reste du repas se passa dans le silence. Hermione proposa de faire la vaisselle et les deux hommes ne purent refuser pareille proposition. Elle resta donc seule dans la cuisine après le repas. En frottant les assietes, elle repensa à l'attitude de Sirius vis-à-vis d'elle. Pensait-il qu'elle était amoureuse de lui ? Etait-il gêné par rapport à cet attachement qu'elle éprouvait à son égard ?

Une main se posa sur son épaule et la jeune fille sursauta, renversant de l'eau sur la robe de celui qui l'avait surpris. Elle se retourna et reconnut Sirius.

Je suis profondément désolée. Je suis très maladroite en ce moment, s'excusa-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Hermione…

Je… Je ne sais pas comment je peux être aussi gourde ! le coupa-t-elle.

Hermione…

Je vais nettoyer ça, je suis vraiment désolée… continua-t-elle.

Hermione ! s'écria Sirius, de sorte qu'elle cesse de parler.

Elle se tut, la tête toujours baissée. Il mit sa main sous son menton et lui fit redresser la tête.

Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, murmura-t-il. Ma réaction a été assez brusque et je te demande de ne pas m'en vouloir.

Je…

Tu sais, je ne suis pas souvent en contact avec des femmes, et encore moins de jolie femmes. Alors quand nous nous sommes rapproché, tout à l'heure, j'ai failli…

Il s'arrêta, ne parvenant pas à continuer. Hermione buvait littéralement ses paroles.

Tu as failli… l'aida-t-elle.

J'ai failli t'embrasser ! finit-il. Je suis vraiment désolé !

Hermione ne le laissa pas terminer, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Au départ, Sirius ne réagit pas. Mais, dans le feu de l'action, il souleva Hermione du sol et la rapprocha de lui.

Ils s'embrassaient passionnément lorsqu'ils entendirent un raclement de gorge. Ils se séparèrent et se retrouvèrent face à Rogue.

Alors Black, on donne dans la pédophilie maintenant ? railla l'homme aux cheveux gras.

Hermione ne put retenir Sirius qui sauta sur Rogue et lui mit un vilain crochet du gauche. Rémus arriva en courant et se plaça entre les deux hommes. Il se tourna alors vers Hermione.

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il sévèrement.

Et bien, le professeur Rogue a…

J'ai surpris ton meilleur ami en train d'embrasser cette jeune personne, Lupin ! Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? se moqua Rogue. Nous donner une punition !

Non, Hermione est majeur depuis un mois si je ne m'abuse. Ses décisions et ses choix n'appartiennent donc qu'à elle. Quant à Sirius, cela fait bien plus longtemps qu'il est adulte ! Par contre, je n'en reviens pas que vous vous montriez toujours aussi gamins tous les deux ! s'énerva-t-il.

Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de toi, Lupin ! s'emporta Rogue avant de quitter la pièce.

Rémus fit signe à Hermione et Sirius de s'asseoir, ce qu'ils firent sans discuter.

Je n'ai rien à vous dire, mais je vous mets malgré tout en garde contre les gens comme Severus !

Rogue n'a toujours été qu'un…

Sirius ! Je ne te demande pas ce qu'est Rogue ! Je te dis juste que si vous ne voulez pas être les cibles de remarques désobligeantes, vous allez devoir être discrets.

Mais… commença Hermione.

Ça s'est fait comme ça, ce n'était pas prémédité, je…

Hermione masqua une larme, mais son visage trahissait la peine que Sirius venait de lui faire avec ces simples mots.

Sirius, si tu as embrassé Hermione sans réfléchir, j'espère au moins que tu as eu la délicatesse de t'excuser et de t'expliquer ! se fâcha Rémus.

Sirius lança un regard à Hermione et vit la tristesse se dessiner sur son beau visage.

Non, c'était réfléchit ! Et si c'était à refaire, je referais la même chose. Seulement…

Il força la jeune fille à la regarder dans les yeux.

Seulement, continua-t-il. Il faut que tu comprennes, Hermione, que je suis enfermé ici pour je ne sais combien de temps et que j'ai l'age d'être ton père ! Je ne veux pas que tu…

Rémus s'en alla discrètement, laissant ses amis seuls à seuls.

J'ai pensé à toi tout l'été, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tu obsédais. Je rêvais de toi, je te voyais partout ! raconta la jeune fille.

Sirius ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé entendre une chose pareille aujourd'hui. Il regarda Hermione dans ses yeux chocolat et posa délicatement ses mains sur ses joues rouges.

Je ne sais pas où ça va nous mener, et… Je ne veux pas qu'Harry le sache.

Moi non plus je ne sais pas où nous allons, et je préfère également qu'Harry et Ron ne soient pas au courant. Du moins, pas pour le moment ! déclara sagement Hermione.

Alors nous allons devoir rester cachés ! s'exclama Sirius.

Je sais, et je préfère ça à ne pas pouvoir t'approcher, avoua-t-elle.

Sirius s'approcha lentement et l'embrassa.

**FIN !**

**Merci de laisser des reviews... Diabella**


End file.
